Hanya Dirimu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika Godric datang ke tempatnya tiba-tiba, Eric menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Dan ketika Godric pergi dari tempatnya, Eric memanggil Pam, dan membuat wanita itu bingung setengah mati. Eric & Godric.


**Hanya Dirimu**

 **True Blood - HBO**

 **Eric Northman & Godric**

* * *

Eric membolak-balikkan laporan bulanan yang dibawakan Pam tadi pagi. Berulang kali Eric bergumam kesal lantaran penghasilan klub miliknya— _Fangtasia_ terus mengalami penurunan. Hal ini terjadi semenjak klub baru buka tak jauh dari tempatnya. Eric harus memberi pelajaran pada pemilik klub itu karena telah membuka sebuah klub yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari klub miliknya.

Setelah memberikan sumpah serapah pada laporan bulanan, kini konsentrasi Eric terfokus pada grafik pendapatan klub saingannya. Dengan mudah dia mendapatkannya, dia hanya perlu menyusupkan pada anak buahnya dan dia mendapatkan yang dia butuhkan. Kemudian dia membandingkan dengan grafik klubnya, dan perbedaan yang cukup signifikan. Eric akan memberi pelajaran pada pemilik itu tanpa menunggu esok hari. Matahari sudah terbenam, dan ini kesempatan Eric untuk memberi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilupakan oleh pemilik klub sialan itu.

Eric melempar kertas-kertas itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Kalau kau kesal, jangan kau lampiaskan pada kertas itu. Melemparnya bukan sebuah solusi." Suara yang begitu tenang dan bijak membuat Eric salah tingkah.

"Godric?" Eric melafalkan nama Godric dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Ya, aku di sini. Apa aku menganggumu? Kau terlihat terburu-buru?" tanya Godric seraya melayangkan pandangannya pada jaket yang berada di tangan Eric.

Eric segera meletakkan jaketnya di meja,"Aku tidak terburu-buru. Ada apa ke sini?"

"Hanya ingin berkunjung. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke tempatmu." Jawab Godric dengan tenang. Dengan gerakan pelan, Godric sudah duduk di kursi yang berada di ruangan kerja Eric.

Eric segera menghampiri Godric dengan malu-malu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Eric ketika dia berada di hadapan Godric.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Godric membawa tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Eric.

"Karena aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Eric." Godric mengelusnya begitu lembut. "Aku tidak akan marah karena hal seperti itu, kecuali kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu. Aku bisa marah padamu kalau menyangkut hal itu."

"Aku tidak akan membahayakan diriku." Eric merasakan ketenangan ketika Godric mengelusnya. "Hm, ada apa ke sini? Kalau kau ada perlu denganku, aku bisa datang ke tempatmu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke sini."

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke tempatmu." Ucap Godric seraya berjalan ke arah kursi tamu di ruangan Eric. "Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Hari ini aku sengaja tidak buka."

Godric bisa mendengar desir lembut ketika Eric menghembuskan napasnya. Dia juga bisa mendengar nada yang tak biasa pada Eric hari ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

Eric menggeleng, buru-buru dia membalas pertanyaan Godric. "Tidak, ada."

"Eric,"

"Ya,"

"Jujur padaku. Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk membohongiku?"

Eric terdiam. "Maaf." Suaranya mencerminkan penyesalan tulus.

"Untuk saat ini, aku belum bisa memberitahumu. Mungkin saat pertemuan berikutnya aku akan memberitahumu."

Kedua alis Godric menyatu, membuat Eric tak enak hati karena sudah menyembunyikan masalahnya pada Godric. Kemudian Godric tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menceritakannya lain waktu. Aku harap kau tidak membahayakan nyawamu." Ucapan Godric meringankan batin Eric.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?" Eric berganti bertanya.

Eric bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dia berdiam cukup lama, membuat Eric bingung. Kemudian meluncur sebuah pertanyaan dari bibir Godric.

"Apa kau menyukai kehidupanmu yang sekarang?"

Eric mengangguk walaupun dia bingung dengan situasi yang sekarang.

"Apakah kau menyesal karena aku telah membuatmu seperti ini?"

Eric menggeleng, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apa aku telah membuat kesalahan?"

"Kau tidak pernah membuat kesalahan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Jawaban Godric tidak lantas membuat Eric puas. Dia mencari kebenaran dari makna yang terkandung dari pertanyaan Godirc. Eric mencium sesuatu yang aneh semenjak kedatangan Godric yang tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Pikiran Eric mencoba membaca apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian?" Godric kembali bertanya.

Eric menelan ludah keras-keras sebelum dia menjawabnya." Tidak, karena aku mempunyaimu. Apa kau kesepian?" Eric balik bertanya.

Eric tidak bisa membaca situasi saat ini, dan dia merutukinya.

Godric tersenyum, "Aku tidak pernah kesepian karena dirimu."

"Karena aku?"

"Ya, apa kau tidak ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Aku ingat, kau menemukanku saat aku sekarat." Eric mengingatnya dengan jelas saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Godric. Saat dirinya sekarat, Eric mengira bahwa Godric akan membunuhnya seperti kawan seperjuangannya. Tetapi Godric membantu Eric untuk tetap hidup dan membalas dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Godric menatap Eric dari tempatnya berdiri. "Bukan aku yang menemukanmu, tapi kau yang telah menarikku dalam pesonamu hingga kau membawaku ke tempatmu."

Tersipu malu ketika Eric mendengar langsung pernyataan Godric padanya.

"Kau tahu sebelum aku bersamamu aku merasa sangat kesepian dan tidak ada pernah orang yang dapat kupercaya selain dirimu. Dengan kata lain, rasa sepi itu sudah menghilang sejak aku bertemu dengan dirimu." Godric memberi penjelasan secara singkat namun dapat membuat Eric berdebar walaupun dia tahu jantungnya telah lama mati.

Eric senang mendengarnya. Bersama Godric, dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri karena Godric adalah penciptanya sekaligus orang yang paling Eric sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri. Hidupnya hanya untuk Godric, bukan orang lain. Bahkan Pam, wanita ciptaannya tidak bisa melebihi kasih sayangnya pada Godric.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya padaku?" tanya Eric dengan gamblang.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain." Pinta Godric pada Eric.

"Kau mengusirku?" Eric mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Godric tertawa dengan khasnya, membuat suasana sedikit lebih cair."Bukan, aku tidak akan pernah mengusirmu. Hanya saja, aku merasa kau kesepian. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Aku bisa mengatasi hal itu." Sahut Eric dengan tenang.

"Lalu apa yang menghalangimu?"

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya." Jawaban Eric membuat Godric kembali mendekati Eric.

"Cobalah, kau mencari orang yang tepat untukmu." Saran Godric.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau pasti bisa."

"Tidak, hanya kau, Godric. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan."

Godric terdiam, "Kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku?"

"Karena kau penciptaku."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Godric, dan menunggu jawaban dari Eric yang mendadak diam.

"Tidak," jawabnya kemudian.

"Lalu?"

"Kau mengajariku tentang cinta sejati, dan hanya pada dirimu aku bisa melihat cinta sejatiku." Kata Eric jujur. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Oh, Ericku." Godric menyentuh pipi Eric, dan menyatukan pelipisnya dengan pelipis Eric, "Malangnya dirimu." Bisik Godric begitu lembut, membuat Eric terlena.

"Aku akan selalu milikmu. Aku tidak pernah merasa malang."

Ketika Godric menatap Eric, dia melihat percikan api asmara di sana.

"Betapa menyedihkannya, ketika dirimu mencintaiku." Kata Eric sambil mengelus pelan pipi Eric.

"Bukan menyedihkan, tetapi itu sebuah anugerah." Balas Eric dengan tenang.

Godric tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau begitu romantis, Eric. Sudah berapa ratusan wanita atau pria yang mendengar kata romantismu?"

"Hanya padamu, aku bisa seperti ini. Aku mungkin banyak bercengkrama dengan wanita maupun pria. Tetapi hanya padamu, aku menjaga perasaanku."

"Kau pintar sekali merayu. Pantas saja, Pam begitu setia padamu." Rasanya aneh mendengar kata-kata rayuan dari Eric. Godric tidak menyangkanya.

"Sama seperti aku setia padamu. Kau adalah hidupku." Kata Eric yang penuh dengan luapan asmara.

"Kau selalu mengulangi perkataan itu."

"Itulah kenyataannya. Aku tidak akan berbohong."

Godric tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan menjauh dari Eric.

"Apa kau datang ke tempatku untuk mengujiku?" tanya Eric ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

Godric menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Mendekatlah," Godric memberikan lambaian tangan agar Eric mendekat padanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eric mendekat. Godric mengulurkan lengannya.

"Hisap darahku." Ucapan Godric membuat tubuh Eric bergetar.

Satu ajakan yang menggiurkan. Tetapi Eric harus menahannya.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mengetahui perasaanku padamu. Bukankah kau ingin mengetahui perasaanku?"

Eric menggeleng, "Caranya bukan seperti ini."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku berbohong?" tanya Godric.

"Itu akan menjadi kebohongan yang indah." Kata Eric dengan senyuman yang membuat dirinya semakin tampan.

"Apa ini berkaitan tentang dirimu dan aku?"

Eric mengangguk. "Iya, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau kemari ingin membicarakan permasalahan yang sudah lama tidak ada jawabannya ini?"

Godric tersenyum misterius. Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang membuat Eric semakin penasaran."Hisap darahku dan kau akan tahu."

"Aku hanya butuh kau menjawabnya."

Godric terdiam, kemudian mendekati Eric. Satu ciuman mendarat di bibir Eric.

"Bagaimana dengan perbuatanku? Apakah itu menunjukkan perasaanku?"

Eric mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Rasanya dia seperti bermimpi. Kalau dia bermimpi, dia tidak terbangun karena ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama diinginkan. Bahkan sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, aku sudah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu ratusan tahun yang lalu."

"Eh, kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Eric ketika tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak bisa begitu. kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Aku bisa pergi, Eric. Aku sudah memberikan jawabanku." Godric terkekeh.

"Godric," Eric menatap Godric penuh tanya.

"Ya,"

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Setelah kejadian di gereja yang melibatkan Sookie, aku menyadari bahwa aku sama seperti dirimu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dengan semua kekuatanku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka ketika kau terlibat semua pertempuran ini. Kau adalah pertama dan terakhir untukku."

"Godric, aku—" jawaban Eric tiba-tiba terputus. Mendadak kelu lidahnya untuk menerusnya perkataannya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapati jawabanmu?" tanya Godric.

"Ya," dengan pasti Eric menjawabnya.

"Kalau kau kurang percaya, aku meninggalkan darahku di botol kecil yang aku letakkan di tempat tidurmu. Kau bisa meminumnya dan merasakannya." Godric menggoda Eric. "Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin memberikanku kencan pertama?"

Murid Eric mengangga. Dia tidak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya.

"Ha? Kencan?"

"Ya, aku ingin kencan pertama. Bisakah kau mewujudkannya?"

Eric berdiri dengan cepat, "Ya, aku bisa mewujudkan. Kau perlu menyebutkan tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, dan aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu." Hati eric sedang berbunga-bunga hingga dia melupakan masalahnya penurunan pendapatan pada klubnya dan tidak berniat untuk memberi pelajaran pada pemilik klub saingannya.

Godric terkekeh. Ada hiburan tersendiri melihat tingkah Eric yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Bagaimana dengan kau memberikanku kejutan? Aku tidak suka hal yang terencana." Godric mengedipkan matanya. Memberikan sentuhan nakal yang menggoda.

Eric menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia menjadi salah tingkah."Aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Aku menunggumu, Erikku." Godric memeluk Eric sebelum dia pergi dari sana. "Aku percaya padamu. Jadi, apa kau siap besok malam?"

"Aku siap, tunggu aku. Aku akan datang ke tempatmu."

"Jangan lupa dengan kejutannya." Godric mengingatkan Eric.

"Aku tidak akan lupa." Kata Eric sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Aku masih ada urusan dengan _sherrif_ wilayah New York." Dengan berat hati, Godric pergi dari tempat Eric. Banyak urusan yang harus dia selesaikan karena besok Eric dan dirinya akan kencan setelah hari ini mereka mendeklarasikan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kau akan ke New York?" tanya Eric was-was.

"Tidak, dia akan menemuiku di sini."

Eric dapat bernapas lega. "Sampai ketemu besok malam."

Setelah itu, Godric melesat pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Eric kebingungan yang harus memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya. Kemudian Eric memanggil Pam.

"Pam!" teriaknya yang langsung di respon dengan kedatangan Pam.

"Ada apa, Eric?" terlihat Pam khawatir.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Tanya Eric dengan nada yang ragu.

'Bantuan?" Pam mengerutkan alisnya.

Eric mengangguk.

"Apa yang perlu aku bantu/"

"Berikan aku ide." Eric tampak berpikir.

"Ide?"

"Ya, aku ada kencan dengan Godric."

"Ha? Kencan?" Pam terlihat terkejut. Karena selama yang dia tahu, hubungan Eric dan Godric hanya sebatas teman saja.

Memang sejak kapan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? Pertanyaan Pam yang terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"Iya," dengan mantap Eric menjawabnya. Tidak dia pedulikan Pam yang terlihat kebingungan.

Sudah lama dia mempersiapkan diri untuk momen seperti ini.

"Jadi kapan kau akan berkencan?"

"Besok malam."

"Besok malam?" Pam tidak mempercayainya. Hubungan mereka berjalan begitu cepat.

"Ya,"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, kita harus lembur agar kencan pertamaku sukses."

"Baiklah!" kata Pam setelahnya dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pada akhirnya Pam membantu Eric untuk membuat kencan pertamanya sukses. Dan dimulailah pencarian ide untuk kejutan yang akan diberikan untuk Godric yang membuat Pam mengutuk Eric.

THE END

* * *

 _My first time_ untuk berada di sini. Saya tahu ini kacau tetapi saya sudah lama ingin menulis di fandom yang super damai ini. Walaupun kacau, saya sudah berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginan untuk membuat cerita tentang Eric dan Godric.

 **Jakarta, 22/07/2016**


End file.
